


Солнца корона

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pwp но с отсылками, авторские кинки и авторский аутизм, бат велл хиар ви ар, на самом деле это все писалось для одной фразы, это что открытый финал вау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Коцит, девятый круг, для каждого свой, каждый видит свою версию, отражение души. Для них двоих Коцит выглядит одинаково, потому что они сами одинаковые, как бы не отрицал Данте, как бы не бесился Вергилий – две половины одного целого, зеркальное отражение друг друга.





	Солнца корона

_Fata viam invenient.  
Энеида, книга X_

\----

\- Круг первый, - говорит ему Вергилий. - Лимб.

\- И без тебя знаю, - фыркает Данте.

\- Удивительно, как ты не забыл, после стольких лет сознательной летаргии разума. Разум ведь как клинок, Данте, без долгого использования он тупится.

\- Удивительно, как ты так и не достал палку у себя из задницы, - огрызается Данте.

\- Твой безвкусный выбор оскорблений лишь подтверждает мои слова.

Данте закатывает глаза.

\- Какого черта ты ко мне прицепился? Хочешь услышать от меня карту ада? Процитировать тебе про децине спераре кви хик интрас[1]?

\- Твоя латынь по-прежнему ужасна, - резюмирует Вергилий.

\- Bibe semen meum[2].

\- Stultus stultorum rex[3].

Данте хмыкает.

Если уж начистоту, то Вергилий в чем-то прав, только Данте в этом конечно же не признается. Карту ада он помнит, но в дальние круги он не заходит уже давно – дальше седьмого он не был уже много лет, слишком еще сильны там отголоски воспоминаний.

Данте по своей воле даже в Лимб бы не спускался – но на этот раз надо разобраться со всем этим беспорядком, который учинил братец, пока развлекался своей демонической половиной с Клифотом. Это такое отличное оправдание, что Данте и сам в него верит. Хорошо, что времени задуматься у него особо и нет, потому что если они не продираются через демонов, то устраивают стычки друг с другом, постепенно углубляясь на дальние круги вслед за корнями древа.

Если бы у него была возможность задуматься, наверное, пришлось бы как-то смиряться с тем, что плечом к плечу с Вергилием он готов идти куда угодно.

В аду брат чувствует себя куда вольготнее, чем он сам. После стольких проведенных здесь лет неудивительно.

\- Скучал по родным местам, а, Верг? – беззлобно подкалывает Данте.

Вергилий поворачивается к нему, и на лице его довольно красноречивое выражение.

Скучал ли он по тому месту, где Мундус наживо выдрал из него душу и использовал пустой сосуд тела, как оружие, пока он проводил вечность в агонии? Молодец, Данте, так держать, думает он про себя, есть ли способ лучше протянуть руку брату, чем вести себя как еще больший мудак, чем он сам.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Вергилий, и дальше они идут в молчании.

Их несколько развлекает демонское гнездо, попавшееся на пути, которое они вырезают быстро и умело.

\- Мы приближаемся к следующему корню, - сообщает Вергилий, возвращая клинок в ножны. – Уризен заложил здесь его фундамент.

\- Ты помнишь? – размыто спрашивает Данте, не находя в себе желания заканчивать фразу.

\- Помню что? – переспрашивает Вергилий, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Давай, скажи же, ну.

\- Все, - неопределенно ведет рукой Данте.

\- Помню ли я все? – издевательским тоном говорит брат, и Данте не знает, кого ему хочется треснуть по лицу – его или себя. – Потрясающий вопрос, я так полагаю у тебя ушли все мыслительные ресурсы, чтобы его сформулировать.

\- Заткнись, Верг, - устало обрывает его Данте. – Ты понял, что я спросил.

Лицо у Вергилия становится серьезным, и он чуть хмурится. А потом едва заметно кивает. Данте одновременно чувствует и облегчение, и ужас.

Если у Вергилия осталась память и Уризена, и Ви, то это все несколько усложняет. Или упрощает? Думать об этом Данте пока не хочется.

\- Полезно знать, - говорит он самым безразличным тоном, на который способен. – Тогда пошли по следам твоей кровожадной версии. Я имею в виду, еще более кровожадной.

Вергилий чуть сжимает губы, и Данте на мгновение кажется, будто бы он видит его насквозь. Они идут дальше, и он думает, насколько детально остались в нем воспоминания. Сам-то он помнит все в подробностях.

Он вспоминает, как Ви прикасается руками к его лицу – сперва неуверенно, будто ожидает разрешения. Данте кивает едва заметно, и пальцы Ви двигаются куда увереннее, оглаживая его лицо, исследуют каждый излом и изгиб, изучая, запоминая. Данте выдыхает и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как двигаются по лицу прохладные пальцы.

Он знает эти руки.

Данте перехватывает одну из рук за ладонь, целует запястье, пока вторая рука зарывается ему в волосы. Он ведет губами вдоль предпречья, тянет Ви на себя, и тот слушается, наклоняется к нему ближе – Вергилий никогда бы ему не позволил такого.

Ви отдается ему целиком, без остатка, так, как Данте всегда хотел. Он слаб телом, но силен духом, и Данте ищет, выискивает ответы на свои вопросы. На те, что он хотел задать, на те, которые боялся услышать.

\- Вергилий, - выдыхает ему в шею Данте, тянет иии на выдохе.

Ви прикладывает ему ладонь к губам и качает головой отрицательно. Не нужно.

\- Прости, - говорит Данте и целует его во влажный висок.

 

***

 

За Флегетоном они попадают в первую серьезную передрягу. Демоны здесь сильные, озверевшие от постоянного притока крови, и им определенно не стоило затевать драку, пока они не перешли реку.

Данте краем глаза успевает заметить, как Голиаф подминает под себя Вергилия, вдавливая его в камень, и мгновенно подлетает к твари, оттаскивая ее на себя. Бой стоит ему достаточных сил, так что поискать глазами брата у него хватает времени только когда Голиаф падает двумя кусками на землю, вздымая тучу красноватой пыли - Вергилий встает, отряхиваясь, правая рукая висит плетью. Он перехватывает Ямато левой рукой и тяжело опирается ножнами в землю.

Данте вопросительно поднимает брови, указывая на его поврежденное плечо, и Вергилий кивает. Он кое-как выпутывается из рукава плаща – по лицу пробегает гримаса боли, но он не издает ни звука. Он даже не скидывает верхнюю одежду целиком, лишь высвобождает одну руку, но Данте смотрит, как завороженный, на молочно-белое плечо, неестественно вывернутое в суставе.

Когда он прикасается к голой коже, то на некоторое время замирает, цепко ухватившись за плечо, впивается пальцами так сильно, что даже на болезненно-бледной коже Вергилия остается белый след. Пальцы будто покалывает током.

Вергилий вопросительно поднимает бровь, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

\- Сейчас, - торопливо говорит Данте, будто бы пойманный на постыдном.

Он перехватывает брата свободной рукой, крепко прижимая его к себе спиной и, удерживая плечо чуть ниже сустава, резко дергает на себя. Сустав входит на место с глухим щелчком и Вергилий резко выдыхает через зубы.

Данте опять медлит, так и держит Вергилия прижатым к себе. Он разжимает пальцы на плече и спускается ладонью ниже по мышцам руки, оглаживая. Чуть крепче перехватывая его второй рукой поперек груди, Данте набирается смелости опустить голову и прикоснуться к бицепсу плеча губами – едва-едва ведет дыханием.

Вергилий делает все одним текучим стремительным движением: бьет его под дых локтем, и пока Данте ловит ртом воздух, накидывает второй рукав плаща на место, снова закрываясь целиком, и оборачивается, прихватывает Данте рукой за шею – под самой челюстью, больно сжимая пальцы.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Данте? – обманчиво спокойно говорит Вергилий.

Он чувствует, как рука, держащая его за горло, тянет его вниз, и понимает без слов – опускается на колени слишком уж поспешно, пальцы чуть потрясывает, когда он берется за пояс и смотрит снизу вверх.

\- Все-таки терпению ты так и не научился, - насмешливо говорит Вергилий.

Он медленно обводит большим пальцем челюсть, линию губ, чуть жмет на нижнюю, и Данте послушно приоткрывает рот, пропускает палец внутрь.

\- Все скучные части достались тебе, - невнятно говорит он с занятым ртом.

Вергилий похлопывает его по щеке ладонью с мокрыми от его же слюны пальцами и отводит руку Данте от своего ремня.

\- Терпение, Данте, человеческая добродетель, - говорит Вергилий. – Если ты в такой гармонии со своей человеческой частью, почему бы тебе не вложиться в ее развитие?

Данте поднимается с колен, отряхиваясь от красной пыли, чертовски злой.

\- Как будто тебе известно что-то человеческое, - говорит он.

Вергилий на пробу поводит недавно вправленным плечом.

\- На чем мы закончили? – говорит он, перехватывая ножны обратно в правую руку.

\- На том же, что и обычно, - пожимает плечами Данте и материализует в руке меч.

 

***

 

\- Круг девятый, - говорит Вергилий. - Преданное доверие.

Одиночество.

Данте не отвечает.

Коцит, девятый круг, для каждого свой, каждый видит свою версию, отражение души. Для них двоих Коцит выглядит одинаково, потому что они сами _одинаковые_ , как бы не отрицал Данте, как бы не бесился Вергилий – две половины одного целого, зеркальное отражение друг друга.

Они видят кусок земли, будто бы вырванный из своего изначального местоположения. Лужайка с выцветшей травой, покореженные деревья с изломанными ветвями и дом – обветшавший, покосившийся, но знакомый им обоим до боли. Данте не хочется туда заходить, но он идет вслед за Вергилием, через разбитые двери, в занесенный сухими листьями и сором холл, останавливается рядом с братом, который внимательно рассматривает семейный портрет – лица у всех четверых изображенных выцарапаны, будто кто-то пытался стереть их с холста.

\- Столько лет, потраченных впустую, - говорит Вергилий спустя какое-то время.

\- Столо оно того? – спрашивает его Данте, складывая руки на груди.

\- Цель всегда выше средств, - отвечает ему Вергилий.

Данте хочется впечатать его лицом в стену. С трудом сдерживая гнев, он спрашивает, все повышая голос:

\- Чего ты хотел, Вергилий? Силы, власти? Поставить меня на колени? Поставить весь мир на колени? На черта тебе это все?

\- Я хотел найти свое место, - холодно отвечает ему Вергилий.

\- Что это вообще должно значить?

\- Сколько бы я ни пытался, я не был нужен. Нигде и никому.

Данте замолкает на полуслове. Признание ложится между ними тяжелым камнем. Вергилий все так же смотрит на семейный портрет, не отрываясь, и на лице у него нечитаемое выражение.

\- Мне.

\- Что?

Он решительно сокращает расстояние в пару шагов между ними и, не задумываясь, запускает руку в волосы брата и целует, жестко прижимаясь губами. Вергилий, очевидно не ожидавший этого, так и стоит, не шевелясь.

\- Мне нужен был, - говорит ему в губы Данте, прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха.

\- Данте, - предостерегающе говорит Вергилий, и голос его как сталь в ножнах.

Данте тянется к нему, целует сжатый рот, зарывается глубже рукой в волосы и треплет, жадно шарит свободной ладонью по телу, натыкаясь только на одежду и отчаянно желая контакта с голой кожей.

\- Данте, - еще раз повторяет Вергилий, и на этот раз Данте слышит какую-то просящую нотку в его тоне, от удивления он прерывается.

Вергилий никогда ничего не просил.

За то мгновение, что Данте медлит, ему удается взять себя в руки и снова нацепить на лицо свою обычную маску безразличия. Только попробуй, думает про себя Данте.

\- Не здесь, - лишь говорит Вергилий и идет в сторону лестниц.

Данте переводит дыхание и следует за ним.

Они находят одну из гостевых спален в сносном состоянии, и Вергилий даже не успевает толком выпутаться из плаща, прежде чем Данте, не в силах больше сдерживаться, тяжело наваливается на него сверху, прижимая к затхлым от плесени покрывалам.

\- Прояви хоть каплю достоинства, - шипит ему на ухо Вергилий, на что Данте коленом раздвигает ему бедра и прижимает запястья над головой.

Верг пихает его в бок коленом, и Данте слышит, как призывные мечи чуть звенят, выстраиваясь вдоль его позвоночника по воле брата. Какое-то мгновение он думает, что он вполне согласен быть пригвожденнм к Вергилию его же мечами так, что между ними было бы мокро от крови. Но смотрит в строго сведенные брови Верга и отпускает, наконец, его руки, опирается на ладони, нависая над ним.

Вергилий без лишних движений выпутывается из рукавов плаща, оставляя его под собой и откидывается на спину, глядя на Данте над собой. Он снимает перчатки с рук медленно – издевательски медленно, на взгляд Данте – и поднимает голую теперь ладонь к его лицу, проводит по скуле костяшками пальцев. Данте тянется за рукой, но все так же послушно не двигается. Когда Вергилий, наконец, кивает, разрешая ему продолжить, пальцы плохо слушаются, пока он возится с чертовыми застежками. Вергилий приподнимается на локтях, позволяя снять с себя расстегнутый жилет и нижнюю рубашку – от нетерпения Данте тянет слишком сильно и слышит треск ткани. Вергилий безмолвно заводит глаза.

Как он умудряется сохранять свое снобство, даже распластанный под Данте, просто уму непостижимо. Данте ложится на него всем весом, выбивая из него остатки воздуха – но этого недостаточно, этого мало, ему надо _больше_. Он снова приподнимается, садясь на пятки, и с нажимом ведет ладонями вдоль болезненно-белого торса, кое-где расцвеченного бледно-синими венками – Вергилий еще не до конца восставновился после слияния. Прошло много, _слишком много_ времени с тех пор, как он видел своего брата, не скрытого слоями одежды под самое горло – давно ему не доставалось больше, чем украдкой дотронуться до случайно обнаженного запястья – и Данте смотрит почти жадно, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь.  

Вергилий пропускает пальцы ему за пояс и резко дергает на себя, вырывая его из созерцания.

\- Что ты там говорил про терпение? – насмешливо говорит ему Данте, снова нависая на руках.

\- Не испытывай меня, Данте, - недовольно говорит Вергилий и притягивает его к себе за шею, так, что очередной шутливый ответ тут же вылетает у него из головы.

Из головы вылетает вообще все, кроме этого момента, и Данте ни о чем не может думать, кроме как о прохладных пальцах у себя за загривке и том, как бьется пульс на шее под его губами. Ему еще кое-как удается держать себя в руках, но когда он чувствует, как чужие пальцы спускаются по животу и расстегивают ремень, последние нити контроля ускользают от него.

Он входит одним слитным движением и чуть приподнимается на локте, чтобы видеть лицо Вергилия, как он закусывает губу и сводит брови, привыкая к ощущению заполненности.

\- Данте, - хрипло говорит Вергилий, перекатывая его имя на языке.

Он прижимается ко лбу и предупреждает взглядом. Верг едва заметно кивает.

Данте включает триггер и чувствует, как что-то натягивается и тут же зарастает глубоко внутри Вергилия. Он бы порвал обычного человека напополам – но Вергилий принимает его, лишь между бровей его залегает морщинка и он низко стонет, пока привыкает к новой форме. Данте ведет лапой вниз от груди, глубокие царапины тут же заживают вслед за движением когтей, а оставшуюся кровь он растирает ладонью. Он осторожно проводит вокруг того места, где через плоские мышцы живота видна небольшая выпуклость – там, где заканчивается твердый и горячий член этой его формы – и Вергилий закусывает губу, удерживая еще один стон.

Данте проводит горячим шершавым языком вдоль шеи и на пробу двигается вперед. Верг тяжело выдыхает с каждым ускоряющимся толчком. Он, наконец, поднимает руки и крепко охватывает ими твердую роговую шею, закидывает вторую между крыльями, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за чешую.

Данте ведет от запаха крови от порезов его когтей, от того, как узко и горячо внутри, от ощущения руки на своей спине, вцепившейся пальцами, но он сдерживает себя, насколько может, ждет, пока Верг тоже врубит триггер. Но тот остается в человеческой форме, лишь нетерпеливо сжимает его коленями, и Данте окончательно сносит крышу.

\- Хочу тебя слышать, - низко говорит он.

Вергилий кивает и откидывает голову назад, подставляя шею. Последнее, что успевает зафиксировать в памяти Данте – как уголки рта его приподнимаются в улыбке.

 

***

 

\- Мы можем вернуться, - говорит Данте, глядя в прямую спину брата, который застегивает перчатки.

\- Ты можешь вернуться, - соглашается Вергилий, не оборачиваясь. – Мне там делать нечего.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Избавь меня, - фыркает Вергилий.

\- Я не уйду отсюда без тебя, - просто говорит Данте.

Спина Вергилия становится слишком уж напряженно прямой.

**Author's Note:**

> АУшный ад - устройство кругов по Данте 
> 
> \----
> 
> [1] Desine sperare qui hic intras – оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий, заключительная фраза текста над вратами ада в «Божественной комедии»  
> [2] Bibe semen meum – отсоси (лат.)  
> [3] Stultus stultorum rex – тупейший из тупых (лат.)
> 
> Лимб – первый круг ада, безболезненная скорбь  
> Флегетон – кольцеобразная река из кипящей крови, седьмой круг ада, где томятся совершившие насилие  
> Коцит – замерзшее озеро, девятый круг ада, где томятся предатели


End file.
